


one little simon went far away

by captainhurricane



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Game Spoilers, Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Who knew where taking a mere brain scan would lead you?





	one little simon went far away

**Author's Note:**

> no other game has made me this violently anxious and depressed as this one so obviously i had to scribble something for it

**_First little Simon took a little damage and closed his eyes for good_ **

The modern world hums around him as he steps into the blinding sunlight. His soul hadn’t been sucked in by the brain scan machine. Nothing had changed. He squints up, up into the sky and smiles. The world is here, the world is now. The future is a far-away thing, something Simon Jarrett will never live to see.

And that is fine by him.

He lives on with his burning, aching brain and with his fading, aching memories. He lives on, never knowing what the future would hold.

When he dies, he dies surrounded by friends, oblivious to what the future holds.

**_Second little Simon saw a world in pain and faded to black_ **

The modern world is dead and quiet around him, confused chaos in his head as he tries to make sense out of all of this. Just a second ago he was in his own life, in his own body, ready to do his best to recover and live and now- now he’s here, in a body that’s not his, in a life that’s not his and shouldn’t even exist.

He looks around him, looks and looks and looks and there’s nothing but the echo of his footsteps in the decaying halls of this underwater place.

He lives on and on, until he sits down, until this body that is not his slumps onwards and he is no more.

**Third little Simon went to the deep, deep sea and died all alone**

The modern world is death and decay. He looks at his former body that is not his body and walks away from it, heart burning, soul crushed by the solitude of this place. Just a moment ago, just a second ago (a hundred years ago) he had been in sunlight and cellphones and other people, but now?

Now there is no sun. There is nothing. He has a sliver of hope, but that dies inside him when the rocket lives without him, carrying on the last memory of mankind, far away from this ruined world.

No one is there to witness how he dies.

**_Fourth little Simon went far away and lived forever._ **

The modern world is lush and beautiful. The ARK is safely snuggled inside its rocket, carrying with it the wishes and dreams of a few people, barely enough to scratch the surface of what mankind once was. The stars swallow the rocket, guiding it onwards in its hopefully eternal journey, someday to be found again.

It’s here where Simon is, what’s left of the man from Toronto, the man from the deep sea: this Simon who is in the body that is his and with a brain that no longer hurts. He faintly remembers loneliness, pain, crushing despair but they are nothing but nightmares he’s already forgetting.

The rocket goes on, onwards and onwards on a journey only the stars are there to witness. Inside, Simon lives on, a mere memory of a man who once was.

 


End file.
